El Ladrón de Emparedados
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en una oficina si un día, los emparedados de Heero comienzan a desaparecer misteriosamente? [AU/Humor]


_**El Ladrón de Emparedados.**_

_**¿Qué puede pasar en una oficina si un día, los emparedados de Heero comienzan a desaparecer misteriosamente? AU/Comedia**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Notas y Agradecimientos:  
**_Yo haciendo comedia. Desde ya clarifico que este no es mi género favorito así que cualquier tomatazo está aceptado. Esto nació de una broma posteada en FB. No tiene advertencias, ¿notaron? LOL

* * *

1

_Miércoles 27 de Agosto._

R&amp;W Asociados es una firma de inversionistas cuya principal ocupación es la producción de infraestructura para inmuebles, y en esta empresa trabajan una serie de sujetos bastante peculiares y distantes entre sí. Aunque muchos de ellos se desconocen totalmente, cada uno resalta por sus propios ideales y personalidad. El edificio de las oficinas principales se encuentra no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, casi al bajar la autopista principal; hay un parque a pocas calles de allí, dos exactamente. La zona es, a pesar de considerarse microcéntrica, relativamente calma fuera de los horarios ajetreados de jornada laboral que ocupan la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Durante fines de verano todos los edificios se encuentran con sus aires acondicionados encendidos al máximo, el cambio brusco de temperaturas hace que más de uno proteste por golpes de calor, pero hace que estarse adentro con traje sea una tarea más que placentera.

Cuando dan las doce comienzan a rotar los horarios de almuerzo para las diferentes áreas de modo que en ningún momento quede ninguna deshabitada. A exactamente las doce y veinte minutos Heero, el ingeniero excéntrico de mirada penetrante, tuvo su turno para salir a almorzar. Tomó su bolso de vianda perfectamente cerrado, la botella de agua mineral que todavía tenía algo de hielo derritiéndose, y los apartó para hacer lugar en el escritorio lleno de folios, documentos y pendrives. Pensaba en quedarse como siempre.

– **Heero, ¿te molesta si comemos juntos? **

Los ojos cobalto se alzaron de la mesa símil madera a la puerta de vidrio de la oficina ubicada exactamente frente a él. Se asomaba por ella su rubio compañero de trabajo y jefe, Quatre. El castaño asintió, el rubio sonrió e ingresó.

Solían comer juntos de vez en cuando, principalmente los días en que la carga había sido liviana y podían darse el gusto de una plática relajada. Muy esporádicamente, en invierno, optaban por ir a un restaurante cercano para almorzar algo caliente que los llenara de energías. Generalmente los temas variaban desde el clima, al trabajo, algo de economía local o política; Heero era un hombre culto que se deba el gusto de leer todo lo que se encontraba frente a él, y aunque no fuera ávido en el lenguaje verbal, sí disfrutaba del intercambio fluido y constructivo que tenía con el joven gerente a quien consideraba como lo más cercano a un mejor amigo.

Tenían una buena relación y Heero intuyó apenas lo vio, que el ojiazul había tenido una buena semana. El iris alrededor de las pupilas brillaba más de lo usual, lucía descansado, su piel fresca, su cabello bien peinado y las orejas parecían jalar los labios en una sonrisa cementada, vivaz e inconsciente. Quizás era amor.

– **¿Qué tal ha estado el día? –**inició la cháchara el recién llegado mientras abría su propio tupperware en busca de lo que sería su comida. Ya se había ubicado en el asiento frente al castaño para ambos poder compartir la misma mesa**–.**

– **Tranquilo. **

Sólo había tenido que actualizar la base de datos mientras Trowa, varios pisos abajo, terminaba de ingresar los números correctos de mercadería entrante el día de hoy. Nada complicado.

– **Me alegro mucho –**asintió con las manos ocupadas en abrir la botella de bebida energizante sabor frambuesa que siempre compartía con su ensalada; hoy era queso port-salut, cubos de pan, lechuga, berenjena, apio, tomates cherry y rúcula, todo finamente condimentado**–. Dentro de unos días hay que tener preparado el presupuesto para el secretario del gobernador y también los materiales listos para exportarlos a la familia Black, si tenemos suerte todo irá sin inconvenientes **

– **Los camiones con las láminas de aluminio ingresarán en el almacén en unas horas, Trowa todavía no los contabilizó. **

Fue en ese instante, en cuanto comenzó a destapar su envase, que el japonés se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Era demasiado ligero. Su ceño se frunció, escuchó a lo lejos a su compañero preguntándole algo, y confirmó sus sospechas finalmente al encontrar vacío (¡vacío!) el recipiente contenedor. La mente se le quedó en blanco e hizo retroceso; recordó haberlo preparado en la mañana luego de haber salido a correr como _todas las mañanas_. Había envuelto el preciado bocadillo de pollo y pavo con lechuga y tomate, sin mayonesa, sin sal, y pan integral; lo había guardado en el mismo bolso térmico de siempre y había salido para el trabajo. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, en qué momento lo había perdido?

– **Heero, ¿qué pasa, y tú almuerzo? –**cuestionó el muchacho al ver vacío, sin siquiera la servilleta, el envase**–. ¿Lo olvidaste?**

– **No. **

Alguien lo había tomado. Esa era la respuesta más lógica. Alguien seguramente había robado su comida, pero en cuanto a quién podría ser, no tenía ni idea.

– **¿Heero? ¿Qué pasa? **

– **Iré por un café. **

Quatre estaba consternado ante la soltura del japonés, se quedó mudo mientras lo veía levantarse e ir a la cafetería. Era que Heero estaba en estado de sorpresa, casi catatónico, ausente; sus neuronas no querían arrancar. Era inaudito y por un momento se obligó a creer que quizás, probablemente, era que había realmente olvidado hacerse el almuerzo.

2

_Lunes 1 de Septiembre. _

Cuando Quatre se había encontrado a Heero en el ascensor por la mañana lo primero que hizo, además de saludarlo y preguntarle cómo amaneció, fue invitarlo a comer en el jardín interno del edificio.

Había llovido apenas dos días atrás. La tormenta, con rayos iluminando toda la extensión del horizonte, había dejado un viento frío y humedad en el aire. La temperatura había descendido unos importantes grados haciendo que a pesar de la consistente pesadez, se sintiera relativamente fresco y agradable. Mucho más agradable que el agobiante calor de verano que habían tenido hacía una semana. El otoño golpeaba las puertas para venir a instalarse, y eso se notaba en cada hoja amarilla y seca que caía sobre la vereda.

Por ser fin de mes todo se encontraba calmo. Era tarea cotidiana cerrar los libros contables mensuales, tener que recontabilizar el stock, volver a realizar informes, y volver a cero ciertos documentos en orden de volver a tener números redondos el próximo mes. Afortunadamente nada de eso era tarea de Heero, salvo revisar que el sistema y los programas para dicha tarea estén actualizados y andando sin ningún error. Al alcanzar la hora del receso Heero revisó su bolso térmico recordando la invitación del rubio; quería ir y conversar con él sobre unas noticias que había leído en sus redes sociales tan sólo unos días atrás, porque creía que eran de interés general para ambos. Tenía muchas cosas en mente cuando abrió el tupperware, y todas esas cosas volaron rápidamente cuando se encontró con un déjà-vu.

El emparedado preparado esa mañana había desaparecido como por arte de las magias oscuras.

Pero esta vez Heero estaba seguro de que, sin lugar a dudas, él lo había puesto ahí más temprano.

– **Liz.**

Que el pelicorto saliera de sus cuatro paredes para consultarle algo a la secretaria era algo así como un hecho con pocos precedentes. Fue esa la razón de que la chica respingara sobre su lugar tras el bonito escritorio gris y alzara sus exquisitos ojos cafés hacia el muchacho, casi con timidez, preguntándose si sería despedida por haber cometido algún error. No recordaba haber tenido alguno.

– **¿Sí? –**casi titubeó**–**

– **¿Entró alguien en la oficina además de mí? **

– **No señor –**negó con la cabeza haciendo énfasis en su respuesta**–, no vi a nadie entrar en su oficina, sólo usted, y yo cuando le alcancé los documentos nuevos. **

Los ojos azul cobalto la miraron por un largo rato, estudiándola de manera fría y estoica. La chica se sintió empequeñecer, como si estuviera totalmente expuesta ente él con las vergüenzas al aire. La falda color café y la blusa blanca de repente habían desaparecido, sentía los senos más tensos, la piel de gallina, la silla giratoria de cuero quedándole muy grande. Fueron sólo segundos, pero ella lo sintió como una eternidad. Finalmente él asintió pensativo y se volvió a internar en su cubículo.

Ese día Heero tuvo que gastar dinero en comprar un almuerzo nuevo para no dejar plantado al rubio. A pesar de eso intentó disfrutar de las plantas verdes, el decorado natural, las flores, la brisa en el patio, y la voz dulce del ángel ojiceleste que cantaba a pesar de estar tratando con un tema tan serio como el abastecimiento local en materia tecnológica.

3

_Martes 9 de Septiembre._

Uno de esos días donde uno podría jurar que odia a la humanidad. Pero pensándolo en frío no es que la odia, sino simplemente tuvo un pésimo día, o días.

Heero estaba en esos días. La tarde anterior un choque en la autovía que él utilizaba de camino a casa había retrasado su viaje alrededor de dos horas, haciéndole perderse no sólo su programa favorito, sino además retrasándolo en los quehaceres del departamento. Pero era algo que podía suceder. En el supermercado no consiguió algunos de los productos que necesitaba con urgencia para su hogar, ya iban dos infortunios juntos. A las pocas horas de llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que el servicio de internet se encontraba cortado, pero no tenía cómo reclamar, porque para el momento en que llegó frente a la computadora el servicio de atención al cliente había cerrado; se recordó que había sido estúpido contratar una empresa de poco renombre que cerraba sus oficinas a las diez de la noche. Su mal humor era tan importante que le había costado dormir, pero la caminata por la mañana del martes había ayudado a menguar la sensación.

Preparó como cada mañana su emparedado de pavo y pollo, esta vez ligeramente condimentado con picante, pepinillos, cebolla, lechuga, tomate y queso. Puso todo en el envase con tapa y lo guardó junto a la botella de agua congelada que se iría entibiando con el correr de la mañana.

Vistió el traje negro de siempre con la misma corbata fina que le gustaba combinar. Al realizar la última inspección antes de salir se dio cuenta que le faltaban dos botones a la camisa, que seguramente se habían desprendido mientras daba vueltas en la lavadora –rezó porque no se le descompusiera después. Tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos a cambiar de prenda, sólo para poder abotonarla hasta arriba como cada día.

Y todo hubiera quedado como un mal día, si no fuera porque luego de haber llegado a la oficina no se hubiera roto una computadora y él hubiera tenido que ir a repararla. Había estado al menos una hora diagnosticándole por qué no encendía y consiguiendo el repuesto para repararla. Cuando al fin lo logró volvió a la oficina a realizar las modificaciones en el nuevo programa que Quatre le había pedido hace poco. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era medio día.

Entonces otro déjà-vu: el emparedado había vuelto a desaparecer.

Heero contó mentalmente hasta cinco luego de suspirar. Aquello no podía estar pasándole. Recordaba el esmero y las esperanzas puestas en almorzar pacíficamente su pavo con pollo y picante. Simplemente no podía estar pasándole. Así que se sentó en la computadora, abrió el procesador de textos y tecleó rápida y hábilmente lo que minutos después pegaría con cinta adhesiva en el tablón de anuncios del corredor ubicado frente al ascensor de su piso:

"_Al sujeto que continúa robándose mis emparedados:_

_ Esto es ridículo. Somos todos adultos, no niños. Acepta la responsabilidad de tus actos y deja de robar lo que es de otros."_

Definitivamente esperaba que esto fuera lo último que supiera del asunto (pero estaba muy equivocado, sólo que él no lo sabía todavía). Y con eso en mente volvió a la oficina a terminar de trabajar. No moriría por faltar un día a su almuerzo, sólo se le haría un poco más complicado concentrarse con dolor de estómago, pero eso se podía superar con un café caliente, negro, amargo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haberse puesto a trabajar nuevamente, se asomó su secretaria golpeando la puerta tímidamente. Le dio permiso para ingresar con un simplemente movimiento de cabeza y ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, temiendo invadir el espacio personal del japonés.

– **Ya me retiro a almorzar, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?... **

Una sutil manera de hacerle saber que era evidente su mal humor y que ella quería, aunque fuera en vano, intentar ayudarlo.

– **No gracias. **

– **Entonces si me disculpa…**

La joven se estaba por retirar con prisa si no fuera que Wufei Chang, el subgerente, apareció en ese preciso instante. Su perfecta persona envestida en un traje azul marino, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja a la altura de la nuca, los lentes de finos marcos negros frente a sus ojos, y algunos mechones de cabello rodeándole el blanco rostro. Un hombre al que no debías decirle que no sin pensarlo dos veces.

– **Señorita Dalas, ¿puede alcanzarme el informe preliminar que le envió mi secretaria? Hay que anexar unos detalles.**

– **¿Eh? sí, sólo tengo que buscarlo.**

Ella no tenía el valor para decirle que no, que tardaría en encontrarlo, o que tenía cita con sus amigas para almorzar porque después de todo era Wufei, el ogro, al que si no obedecías te regañaba durante una hora hablándote de moral, reglas, responsabilidad. Y Heero ya se encontraba de suficiente mal humor como para escuchar a Wufei renegar con una empleada, así que se levantó y le indicó que se retirara, que él se haría cargo. Sólo le tomó un par de minutos encontrar el documento apilado con los _pendientes_ que todavía no habían sido revisados, lo puso en un folio, emprendió el recorrido hasta el otro rincón del piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Chang, se los dejó luego de golpearle la puerta y volvió por el mismo recorrido. Sólo echó un vistazo para ver si su anuncio todavía estaba pegado intacto, y fue una sorpresa encontrarse con otro papel pegado encima que decía así:

"_Estimado pollo con pavo condimentado:_

_ Tengo tu preciado emparedado y está sano y salvo. Por ahora. Deja 10 dólares en un sobre dentro de la fotocopiadora o nunca más lo verás sin digerir."_

En una palabra, cólera.

Ni siquiera hubo un proceso lógico que lo motivó a ello, simplemente fueron sus músculos (y el hambre seguramente) obrando por sí mismos. Antes de que fuera posible reaccionar ya había pegado la respuesta del maldito gracioso.

"_Querido ladrón de emparedados: _

_ ¡Crece de una vez por favor y devuelve mi emparedado! ¡Esto es muy poco profesional! ¡Si llego a descubrir quién está haciendo esto, no dudaré en contactar a RRHH!"_

Tenía la respiración acelerada, el corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y casi se sentía sudar al momento en que volvió a la oficina esperando que esta vez, por fin, todo terminara. Intuía que no. Se sentó en su cómodo sofá de cuero y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando que toda la tensión alrededor de su cervical se fuera, se diluyera, o que alguien entrara por la puerta y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Aplicó técnicas de relajación usando una pelotita de goma, pensó en su día, en que cuando llegue a casa se tomaría un buen vino tinto de reserva, y dejó pasar un par de minutos. Cuando por fin todo su organismo volvió a su estado normal, tomó el celular y comenzó a revisar teléfonos y la agenda para toda la semana; sólo buscaba escapar un momento de su realidad.

Lo trajeron a la realidad un bullicio de risas y carcajadas proveniente del pasillo. Se preparó mentalmente preocupado por lo que podía encontrar, y salió con la intención de averiguar qué es lo que sucedería después. Afuera estaban varios empleados, algunos de limpieza y otros oficinistas, algunos riendo a sus anchas y otros tapándose la boca en un vano intento de discreción. Las risas se escuchaban hasta provenientes del baño situado por un corredor a la derecha de la pizarra, como si algunos se hubieran refugiado ahí para más privacidad. Al acercarse, había otra nota pegada sobre la que él había dejado y tenía una foto de su emparedado, ya fraccionado:

"_Estimado pollo con pavo: _

_ Por cada hora que continúes rehusándote a cumplir con mis demandas, me comeré otro bocado del emparedado. Tómese esto en serio por favor. Después de todo, somos profesionales. _

_Atte: El Ladrón de Emparedados."_

El japonés no podía creerlo. En sus más de dos décadas de vida jamás se había topado con tal desfachatez, tanto descaro y tanta soberbia. ¿Quién podría tener una mente tan retorcida, dentro de la compañía, para tramar estas cosas? Todo carecía de sentido y de objetivo. Esto ya no era por hambre. Se quedó mirando el papel con la foto que reconocía fácilmente, le urgía creer lo que veía, y de alguna indiscutible manera creía rotundamente que fuera capaz de comerlo sin importar cuánto le rogara.

Supo de inmediato qué era lo que iba a responderle. Lo tecleó, lo imprimió y esperó hasta que el pasillo se vaciara un poco de testigos para pegarle la respuesta:

"_Ladrón de emparedados, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

¿Era un juego? ¿Era divertido? ¿Era realmente una especie retorcida de nueva jugada que se había perdido? ¿O era una tortura, o quizás una venganza? ¿Le había hecho algo a alguien que ameritara tanta hipocresía?

Trató de quitárselo de la cabeza cuando volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio y retomó las tareas del día que continuaban apilándosele dentro de la computadora. No podía distraerse, no podía permitir que un simple idiota con retorcido sentido del humor le causara una falta en su intachable experiencia laboral. Así que puso todo de sí para redactar los siguientes códigos, probándolos y previsualizándolos paso a paso.

Fueron varios minutos después (no sabía realmente cuántos) que vio regresar a Liz, su secretaria. Ella dejó todas las cosas organizadas en su mesada antes de acercarse a la puerta y golpearla suavemente; él desde adentro le asintió como siempre, aunque sin despegar demasiado la mirada de la pantalla.

– **¿Pudo encontrar los documentos que pidió el Sr. Chang? ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? **

– **No. Estoy bien. **

– **¡Liz, Liz! **

Ambos voltearon hacia el escritorio de la joven, donde ahora otra señorita estaba de pie haciéndole ademanes con la mano para que se acercara. Su rostro era de total gracia y curiosidad. Heero apenas alcanzó a escuchar cuando las dos cuchichearon sobre el tema del momento: la discusión entre el señor del emparedado de pollo y pavo y el ladrón de emparedados. Por un momento el castaño deseó que se lo tragara la Tierra. Ahora era malditamente popular, ¿podía haber algo peor?

Sí, podía. Mejor no pensarlo.

Pensó de nuevo en el vino tinto que se tomaría al llegar, pensó en una cena ligera, en las luces bajas del living, en el viento fresco que se había instalado hacía unos días en la ciudad nocturna, y de apoco sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo (si es que eso existía). Estuvo luchando silenciosamente con unas líneas que parecía haber escrito mal, pero no lograba reconocer dónde – eso era lo malo de quienes podían programar, los códigos de programación eran tan extensos que a veces era difícil revisarlo y encontrar el error, pero a su modo también era lo divertido, porque sabías que tenía solución.

Fue cuando escuchó el gruñir de su vientre que decidió ir por el café que había pensado mucho atrás. Mientras lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que seguramente le quitaría el mal humor, le despejaría la mente y eso sin dudas ayudaría a terminar pronto el trabajo acumulado. De paso planeó alcanzarle a Quatre unos papeles que había terminado más temprano y habían quedado escondidos tras folios de otras tareas. Eso hizo con prisa y sin demoras: salir de su oficina, caminar por los pasillos donde el resto del personal hacía lo suyo y pasar por el tablón de anuncio.

Su ceja tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

"_Tic-tac, Sr. Pavo y pollo. Tic. Tac." _

Realizó ejercicios de respiración para controlar su temperamento. Al entrar en el hall que daba hacia la oficina del rubio lo encontró allí de pie, conversando con Sally.

– **Heero, ¿qué haces?**

El susodicho le enseñó los papeles que tenía en mano. E incluso antes de que pensara qué tan buena (o mala) idea era seguirle el juego a un idiota engreído y altruista, ya había conversado con Sally sobre su _pequeño_ asunto. Pocos minutos después un nuevo aviso fue posteado en el tablón de novedades.

"_Estimado Ladrón de Emparedados._

_ Hola. Soy Sally de RRHH. Devuelva el emparedado por favor y dejaremos el asunto sin mayor intervención."_

Esto debería resolverlo, le había dicho la castaña de labios rojos fresa en total confidencialidad luego de que él hubiera obtenido un café caliente para menguar el retorcijón estomacal producido por la falta de alimentos nutritivos. Pero el japonés no estaba seguro. El vocabulario de este ladronzuelo le daba mala espina, casi como si saltara del letrero diciéndole "conmigo no podrás".

Para las dos de la tarde Heero había olvidado completamente el asunto del emparedado, había logrado resolver un problema que lo había tenido atascado, tenía la mitad de sus papeles al día, la información en la base de datos se encontraba estable, ninguna computadora se había roto, y todo perfilaba a convertirse en un fin de jornada laboral normal. Sin embargo fue la alerta en su teléfono móvil lo que le hizo saber que sus presentimientos no habían podido ser más asertivos. El mensaje era una simple foto que le mostraba la respuesta del querido Ladrón; y lo enviaba nadie más ni menos que Sally. _"Cómprame una pizza"_, decía en Arial, seguido de un _"No"_ con letras negras en Times New Roman.

Seguramente ese día había perecido más de un árbol con tantas impresiones absurdas, triviales y sin sentido. El bosque de USA estaba en peligro.

El castaño ni tuvo que salir de su oficina cuando le llegó un segundo mensaje, esta vez con la imagen de una mano sujetando el emparedado (en una pieza) y con un texto obviamente incitante al odio:

"_Por cierto. Ni siquiera voy a comérmelo. Solamente lo masticaré y escupiré… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? =D" _

Bastó un minuto y medio para que Heero pegara con cinta lo que sería el inicio de la guerra. Porque después de más de tres horas luchando contra este juego, estaba decidido a ganarle.

"_¡Eres lo peor!" _

Ni siquiera se molestaría en aclarar si era el gerente, el empleado, el chofer, o él mismo.

Y con el plan de rastrear al maldito desgraciado que le estaba jugando esa nada-divertida broma, volvió a la oficina. Él, como ingeniero que era, encontraría a la mente maestra detrás de todo este desastre y de una vez por todas, aunque le costara el empleo, le daría fin. Le daría una lección. Lo torturaría. Lo haría comer tantos emparedados de comida para gato que jamás en su vida volvería a robar. O quizás mejor le pondría laxantes al emparedado de mañana.

Estaba tramando fructíferamente cuánta cantidad de cianuro mezclaría con la mayonesa (que pensaba reemplazar con alguna otra cosa menos digerible, como chile procesado), cuando alguien entró por la puerta de manera estrepitosa y sin pedir permiso siquiera. Los ojos cobaltos asesinaron silenciosamente al intruso: un empleado seguramente, de figura esbelta, alto, cabello extremada y ridículamente largo y una sonrisa socarrona en los delgados labios.

– **¡Estoy muy lejos de ser lo peor! –**le exclamó salido de la nada el pelilargo**–, de hecho, los defectos de la humanidad no pueden juzgarse de manera tan simple, me atacas por algo tan trivial y sin embargo pareces ignorar la horrenda naturaleza de la gente. Existe un hambre, mi querido señor Emparedado de pavo y pollo, que se esparce desde las profundidades más oscuras del abismo corporativo. Este emparedado –**le mostró el emparedado en perfecto estado envuelto en doble servilleta blanca inmaculada**– es el grito que marca el nacimiento de una nueva era, y cuando la revolución finalmente llegue, los ásperos amargos como tú serán los primeros en ser devorados. **

Duo, con el rostro serio y aparentemente convencido de sus aires de poder, apuntó con el dedo índice a Heero, quien se tensó en su lugar todavía descreído de lo que sus ojos veían ante él. Todo era silencio. Hasta Liz, detrás del trenzado, escuchaba atenta y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

– **Lo hecho, hecho está. Puedes llorar por lo que una vez conociste, pero ya no quedan más que migajas en el alfeizar de la desesperación y pronto serán arrasadas por el estallido del cambio –**el ojivioleta contuvo la respiración mientras hacía la pausa, casi meditando lo que próximamente diría en voz tan pero tan alta, que toda la sala tras de él podría oírle**–. Pero todavía tienes una salvación, y para que veas la bondad que yace en mi alma, te ofrezco mi mano para afrontar las adversidades venideras. Así que, Heero, ¿vendrás a cenar conmigo? **

El japonés se quedó rígido en su lugar. Fueron minutos en donde la tensión era palpable, visible, y cualquier pequeño sonido podría resquebrajarla hasta dejar todo hecho añicos. Entonces, de la nada, Heero tomó la taza sobre el escritorio y se la lanzó al pelilargo.

– **¡LARGO! **

Las risas infantiles del travieso se escucharon por todo el piso mientras esquivaba hábilmente lo que primero fue la taza, después fue una caja, una carcasa de plástico y una pinza para cables; luego salió al trote todavía atascado de hilaridad dejando el emparedado entero sobre la primera mesa que se cruzó. Atrás quedó lo que restaba de la compostura del estoico ingeniero, encolerizado, sonrojado incluso, temblando con las manos aferradas en la mesa. Sólo porque era demasiado pesada no se la había lanzado también.

4

En R&amp;W Asociados trabajan una serie de sujetos bastante peculiares y distantes entre sí. Todos tienen una ligera noción de quién es quién, pero cada uno en general resaltan por sus propios ideales y personalidades.

Por la mañana uno de los primeros sujetos peculiares en llegar, es Quatre Winner, el hijo del fundador, socio mayoritario y actual gerente general. Pocas personas llegan antes que él, entre ellas el personal de limpieza, los de seguridad, y algunas secretarias de importancia aunque no menor, tampoco destacable. Siempre entra por el acceso del garaje donde aparca su vehículo Honda último modelo tipo sedán; y aunque cambia de traje todos los días, siempre parece igual de impecable, correcto, bien portado y aseado. Su apariencia angelical con cabello rubio brillante e inmensos ojos azul aqua dejan a más de uno sin aliento, aunque por el lado negativo, le ha costado muchos años de esfuerzo y lágrimas lograr que los demás empresarios le tomen en serio y reconozcan el valor y la inteligencia que posee.

Otro de los que llegan a primeras horas, siempre puntual sobre las siete de la mañana, es Heero Yuy. Originario japonés de sangre mestiza que vino al país en busca de oportunidades, un genio en su área – ingeniero en sistemas. Siempre tiene un traje negro, camisa blanca impecable y una corbata fina rodeándole el cuello; existe el rumor de que sus ojos azul-cobalto son capaces de provocar fallas cardíacas y mandarte al hospital, pero todos saben que es mentira, que en realidad sólo produce un escalofrío aterrador en tu columna y unos intensos deseos de huir.

Sally es la gerente de Recursos Humanos. Su presencia, femenina y hasta genérica, forma parte de un cuadro todavía más complejo de analizar. Ella es a todas luces un ser pacífico y amable que deambula por los pasillos la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando a sus empleados, perfeccionando su labor y creando un armonioso ambiente laboral. A pesar de invertir una gran cantidad de tiempo en esas tareas aparentemente triviales, siempre consigue tiempo extra para realizar a término sus informes. Todos la conocen, nadie jamás pasa por alto sus caderas bien formadas, sus senos puntiagudos, su labial rojo carmín, su cabello castaño claro y su perfume dulce floral.

En la zona de stock, los almacenes, trabaja Trowa Barton. Un sujeto callado, de pocas palabras, voz serena, ojos de hipnótico verde esmeralda, y un cabello castaño exótico que le cubre la mitad del rostro. Pero su porte es el que importa. Es alto, con unos hombros anchos, y cuando viene al final del día por alguna urgencia usando sólo una camiseta de mangas cortas, todas las damas del edificio sufren de disnea, olvidan exhalar, u olvidan parpadear, u olvidan cerrar la boca y dejar de babear, porque todo lo que sus mentes pueden procesar son los pectorales y abdominales del sujeto. Pero existe un problema: Trowa es homosexual, todo un desperdicio de testosterona.

Y siempre existe un sub gerente malo que les exige a todos los empleados más de lo que pueden dar, siempre existe ese individuo que odias como jefe con toda el alma, porque no te deja existir, tener una vida, y parece estar siempre enojado e insatisfecho con tu productividad laboral. Ese sería el caso de Wufei Chang, un oriental de cabello negro relativamente largo y ojos azabaches que se mudó a los Estados Unidos sin que nadie sepa por qué. Su vida es un misterio, su pasado es un misterio, pero su carácter no. Existen pocos seres humanos capaces de soportar la autosuficiencia y egolatría del chino, y existen otros todavía menos que logran comprender la verdadera naturaleza de tal rigidez. Los demás sólo pueden bajar sus cabezas, asentir e intentar más duro.

Existen más personas que llegan a horario a sus diferentes cubículos y comienzan con el papeleo del día, revisar cuentas bancarias, informes, organizar al personal, distribuir el stock, asegurar la producción…; pero lo importante aquí es resaltar a cada uno de los individuos que destacan. Y la presentación de éstos nunca estaría completa si omitiéramos por casualidad o a propósito, a Duo Maxwell.

Duo es un sujeto más que peculiar, de raíces fuertemente americanas, con un sentido del humor algo extraño pero adictivo. Se lo distingue como el hombre de cabello largo y alérgico a los sacos. Jamás usa su traje completo, ni de manera ordenada, siempre le falta algo y generalmente ese algo es el saco; la camisa nunca está del todo abotonada, aunque por reglas de convivencia siempre está limpia y dentro del pantalón negro, y generalmente la remanga hacia el final del día. Sí, el pantalón siempre es negro, jamás otro color. Y como si su cabello largo hasta las caderas y trenzado no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención, también existe otro factor: sus ojos de exquisito color violeta-amatista. Nadie cree que sean naturales, pero nadie jamás ha podido probar que sean falsos tampoco. Aunque seguramente lo que más llama la atención, es el apodo que ganó aquél día: el ladrón de emparedados.

* * *

**N/A:**

No se imaginan lo que me he reído escribiendo esto XDDDD

¿Creen que Duo haya robado alguna otra cosa, además del emparedado que por cierto luego devolvió? LOL No sé, me gusta pensar que al final Heero sí fue con él a cenar (?)

¡Dejen review, no sean tacaños!

**Ryoko Lamperouge**


End file.
